1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a capsule type medical device introduced into a body and, more particularly, to a capsule type medical device including a reception coil for receiving an external signal and a transmission coil for transmitting information acquired in the body to an outside as an information signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a capsule endoscope including an image pickup function and a radio transmission function has emerged in the market. After being swallowed by an examinee, the capsule endoscope moves on insides of digestive tracts such as a stomach and a small intestine following a peristaltic movement and picks up images of insides of organs using the image pickup function until the capsule endoscope is naturally discharged.
Images picked up by the capsule endoscope while the capsule endoscope moves in the digestive tracts are transmitted to an external device provided on an outside of a subject as an image signal by the radio transmission function and stored in a memory of the external device. After swallowing the capsule endoscope, the examinee can freely act by carrying the external device including a radio reception function and a memory function. After observation by the capsule endoscope, the images stored in the memory of the external device are displayed on a display or the like and diagnosis or the like is performed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-280940 discloses a capsule endoscope in which an antenna formed by a transmission coil for radio transmission is embedded in a wiring board. Note that the antenna is also disposed in a center of a capsule type housing.